The East needs a Detective: Rewritten
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a world where the poison didn't shrink Shinichi Kudo but kill him instead, the god of the panicks and pulls a Detective Conan lover into the world to save the East and save a grieving girls heart.


[Edit:21/03/2020]

I do not own Detective Conan.

Enjoy!

What happens when you still love something fictional even after you die?

Lala was about to find that out, as she died with her Shinichi Kudou body pillow.

The next thing she knew, she found herself in a room she would recognise anywhere.

It was Shinichi Kudo bedroom.

Had she died and gone to heaven?

What amazing recreation was this?

And that's when she saw it, written on the wall was a message in gold.

She suddenly heard an old man's voice in her head.

"Hello, Lala, I am the god of this world and I am giving you a very important task. In this world Shinichi Kudo was killed by the poison and not shrunk, so this part of the country became a criminals paradise because there was nobody to fear but the police. I will give you a system to insure that you stay alive, all I ask of you, is to become a vessel for Shinichi Kudo rebirth. I want you to become his mother so that he can enter the world as a new person. Once you've reached a certain goal, he will reappear with rewritten memories. You may name him however you wish"

Be the mother of Shinichi Kudo?

Well, damn. There was no reason for her to say no.

In her mind, she imagined seeing his breathing, sleeping face up close and personal.

However, with that, she was also curious about what happened after he died.

Suddenly she saw a video clip of the investigation and the furneal, she saw a depressed Ran Mouri who was forcing herself to smile everyday.

This house.

Was up for sale.

The only reason it hadn't gone on the market before, was because Shinishi had been living there but now he wasn't.

"I accept" she said. "I'll be his mother and than he can cheer up Ran and date her and become a great detective and I'll become a kick ass mom"

She began to shine and than her eyes were open to the familiar game system.

But than she noticed her lack of balance and the note that said she could only stay for one day because she didn't have the money to afford this house.

Damn.

How many zeros was this house?

She looked at her quests and know she would be working for hours to save money to buy this house.

At least, the quest prizes wasnt a monthly low level job salary.

Whoever brought a house like this, has to be rich.

But the work?

Her poor arms wasnt cut out for manual labour that didn't involve electronics.

Screw it.

To see a real Shinichi, she would jump off a cliff if she had to.

She rolled up her sleeves and cleaned up the room, before going to the back to start gardening.

Thank God for a working shower and a tall wall.

She raked in the cash and by the time it was night time, she has enough to buy her Shinichi-kun, but with it also materialised a new profile next to her's.

She was stunned to be asked for a name, birthdate and what school he would 'transfer' to.

Hell, she could even make herself more beautiful which she abused like a mad woman.

Her black hair became mature and curly, her flat chest became a C and her figure became tall and slim like a model.

For Shinichi, she renamed him Jemy Star and of course, she enrolled him in the most prestigious school around because those blue loose uniforms wasn't doing him any favours no matter how the artist tried to make the clothing look cool.

She also brought a new wardrobe and accessories along with a chofer and made sure to upgrade security to also include dogs, in case the technology turned against them.

She put signs to warn people about the dog's and introduced the dogs to her and 'Jemy' scent.

When morning and the retailer came over, the woman said. "Well, it looks like you'll be taking it"

Seeing the sudden changes.

"Yes, I'll take the house" she said. "My son will be coming in a few days as the moving truck arrives. Please tell the owners, I'm buying it"

"Great" said the woman, before saying. "Let's draw up the papers"

And they did, Kudou parents were glad to finally get it off their hands unaware that the reincarnation of their son would move in.

That same day, the keys to the house was handed officially to her and she just waited in anticapstion for her child to come home.

The day, he came to the house in a limosuine, it was like she was in a dream staring at that face that got out, she had to pinch herself when he walked up to the front door.

"So this is the new house?" Said Jemy. "I'm not very impressed, mom"

She stared at him.

"Mom?" He said, looking at her.

"Sorry" she said, "I was thinking about something. I tried to liven up the place, help your mother to finish unpacking. I've made something delicious"

Food?

"Well, if it's your cooking, mom" he came in and looked around, seeing his reaction, she realised he truly did not recognise the house.

They went into the kitchen, where she showed off her leveled up cooking ability, when she finished the food was shining!

"It looks so good, mom" he said, taking a seat and already chowing down.

He was really here.

Unknown to both of them, Ran best friend was telling her about the news that Shinishi house had been sold because the girl deserved to know because she was going to find out anyway.

So sure it was crushing for her to realise the world went on but it was much better than finding out herself.

But the real question was now, was she going to avoid the house like the plague or suck it up and say hi to those who now own it?

Jemy helped unpack everything and sneezed, but when he discovered the extensive library which the former owners didn't both to sell off, he grinned like a child as he found so many Sherlock home volumes.

"I know you would like it" said Lala to Jemy who blushed having been caught opening a book with excitement.

He resumed unpacking with her and it was just a trip down memory lane for him.

Those items spoke of a completely different life, and he seemed very certain about his memory.

When they were done packing, the house was half full but it looked like somebody lived there.

They had dinner where he read a book while she watched the news and tv.

She would glance at him every now and then, and he would look back at her with such kind eyes.

And than she sent him to bed no matter how much he protested.

"Tomorrow, you have school" she said. "Being late on the day you transfer doesn't look good for me, so go to bed"

"Okay, mom" he said and than she shut the door and he was made to go to sleep for real, in the new house.

"That's more like my mother" he said. "For a minute there, I thought she was an imposter"

The way she looked at him, was far weirfer than not seeing him for a few days.

He felt like he was in the house of a crazy fan or something.

He went to bed and could have sworn, he was kissed on the forehead the night before, he was woken up by an alarm and his mother kicking the door down.

"Get up! Time for school!" She said, and he groaned but got up anyway, he tried to find his way to the bathroom before putting on that new black and white uniform and sitting down for breakfast.

He had cereal before she gave him his bag which had his lunch, his school stuff and wallet in it before heading to the door.

"Have a good day, Jemy" said Lala.

"Bye mom" he said before he walked to the gate where a limosuine was waiting for him outside.

At the same time, an old man in a lab coat was walking by and both of them locked eyes with each other..

If somebody could turn so white, that old man would have outclassed them, he looked like he was seeing a Ghost.

The door to the limosuine was opened by the driver and he got in and than the vehicle drove away.

Huh, I wonder what spooked that old man? Jemy thought as the driver was instructed to take him to school.

At the school, he quickly realised that the place was more who you were than what you want to do in the future.

The son of a supermodel, didn't score high here but it certainly didn't get you the 'poor peoples' eyes.

He joined the soccer club and was great at the trails, and than he went home, he took note of the flattened carpet that was trampled on by old muddy male shoes and guessed that old man had come over.

He guessed right, because his mother informed him a neighbour had come over and brought pie.

The thing was store brought because it didn't look homemade at all, so the man had hurried to find an excuse to get into the house.

But left before he got there.

Jemy had no idea that his mother had forced the man to leave, if the man had his way, he would have waited for him to come home and talked to him.

He went back to his room to do homework while his mother called the man to thank him for the pie.

Over the next few days there were more house warming gifts and he would see the old man occasionally which quickly became ever day.

However, Jemy barely exchanged two words with the man.

Their once close relationship was no more, and if the man suggested that he could come in and help with an invention, the boys eyes would contract as if he know he was about to be kidnapped.

After the first time, the man got the hint and know the boy regarded him as a complete strange instead of a friend.

As for Ran, the only reason they hadn't met yet was because they left their houses at far too different times from each other and the distance of the school, even by vehicle was far greater than that of the high school.

Of course, Ran could come over but she was too depressed to do such a thing and say hi.

It was Saturday, fate came in.

Lala wanted cake.

"Wait, a minute. Shouldn't supermodels be watching their weight?" He said.

"Your mama, needs a little sugar every once in a while. Now go and get it" she said, ominously.

"Right" he said, immediantely.

He changed clothes and put on a coat, shades and went to his driver, thankfully the man knew where the shop was because he didn't even know what was around the corner.

He got into the limosuine and waited for it to stop outside the shop, when it did, he got out, he noticed that about half the block was looking.

Spending time travelling with his supermodel mom, had made him use to the looks, he walked into the shop and found where to pick up orders from.

He went there and saw a pretty teenage girl mending the corner.

She stared him.

Him, with his shades up approached her and said. "Well, I didn't expect to meet such a cute girl. I've come to pick up a cake for my mother, Mrs Star?"

He was than stunned to see her blush immediantly, he didn't think his skills had ever been so effective on somebody before.

Interesting.

"A-Ah, let me get you your cake" she said, and he watched her go the freezers behind her.

She found the cake and Jemy expected a small cup cake, instead a full blown cake was placed before him.

He almost anime fall down.

A little sugar, his butt!

He watched her wrap it up for him into a box, he watched her make the cutest bow he had ever seen.

"Wow, good looks and cute bow." he said. "If I wasn't watching my weight. I would be here just to see you"

And she turned bright red and said. "Well, I don't actually work here. Im just standing in for a friend"

"Well, today is my lucky day" he said. "An chance your charmed enough to give me your number? One date?"

She lowered her eyes and he thought she wasn't going to give it to him.

"Let me, write my number down" she said.

Yes!

She wrote it on his hand and said. "By the way, my name is Ran. Ran Mouri"

"And my name is Jemy. Jemy Star" he said, and than she finished.

"Well, I better go." He said.

"Yeah" she said.

He than left and everybody watched him get into the limousine and the vechile drive away.

When he walked through the door, he had to ignore his mother inquiring eyes.

Apparently he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

At dinner time, she saw the number that was still on his hand and gave him a sly look as he blushed.

He finished his food early and read a bit before calling the number in his room and praying she didn't give him a fake one.

It rang.

"Hello?"

It was her voice.

"Ah, yes. Are you Ran-chan?" He said. "It's Jemy from the store today"

Silence, and he could swear the phone had fallen but managed to catch it.

"Yes, its Ran" she said.

He started to smile.

He had no idea that she was smiling too and crying a bit on the other end.

Lala withdraw from the door and smiled.

She knew Shinishi and Ran were destined to be together, and this time Jemy has the balls to actually take the steps to date her.

She wanted him to have fun while he can because she knew Shinichi Kidou curse will soon be knocking on their front door.

And scene!


End file.
